


Please, Sir, May I Have Another?

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's being very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir, May I Have Another?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflysteel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=butterflysteel).



"Again," Sean says, watching Orlando's swing. "Right, much, much better this time. It's like anything else, you need to follow through." He moves forward and examines the mark. "Nice and straight." Stepping back, Sean nods and says: "how many have you done so far?"

_Fuck, I can't remember, _ Orlando thinks and then inspiration hits. "Tell me how many," he says.

As Sean nods approvingly, the answer comes back. "Seven, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Even though Orlando's looking for it, he doesn't hear a hint of either amusement or condescension.

"Good," Orlando murmurs.

"Address him properly, Bloom," Sean says and Orlando winces. He's not sure he can do this and sound like he means it, but Sean's a bloody perfectionist and a reminder like this will only earn Orlando a smack or two with a paddle. Refusing to do it will lead to stricter punishment.

"Good boy," Orlando says, hoping like hell he doesn't sound like a total prat.

"Thank you, Sir." As nervous as Orlando is, the sound of that low, husky voice calling him "Sir," gets to him and he can feel his cock pressing against his jeans.

"Five more then to finish the set," Sean says nodding to Orlando. "Formal."

Taking a deep breath, Orlando corrects his grip on the handle of the cane. "Five more, boy, and you're to count them, thank me and ask for the next one." He almost steps back and then remembers something. "No hesitation between blows."

"Yes Sir. Please Sir, may I have another?"

It should sound stupid, but it doesn't, and by the time Orlando lands the last two blows hard and hears his subject's breath go hoarse and shaky, it sounds perfect. So perfect, in fact, that he doesn't want to step back when he reaches twelve. He does, however, standing back to catch his breath as Sean leans in to inspect the lines.

"Very good, Bloom. Put the cane aside." Sean trails his fingers along the lines and Orlando hears a very soft sigh. "I think my boy's impressed, aren't you, boy?"

"Yes, Master. If Master will allow his slave to be so bold...?"

"Go ahead, boy."

"Mister Bloom is much improved, Master. His technique with the cane is far less tentative than it was last weekend, Master."

"That, Bloom, is high praise," Sean says, slapping his boy on the arse. Orlando bites his lip at the muffled groan the blow produces and tries to pay attention as Sean turns to him and begins to go over tonight's lesson. Orlando tries to pay attention but all he can think is that maybe someday when he's had as many years of experience as Sean has, he'll have a boy as good as Viggo.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://butterflysteel.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflysteel**](http://butterflysteel.livejournal.com/) who asked for Obedient Orlando from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. She got it, but with my own little twist.


End file.
